Problem: $\left(-5x - 4\right)\left(-3x + 1\right) = \ ?$
$= -5x \cdot \left(-3x + 1\right) - 4 \cdot \left(-3x + 1\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + \left( -5x + 12x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + 7x + \left( -4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 15x^2 + 7x - 4$